Powerful
by Wakamaruu
Summary: Desde los 6 años Barry Allen y Kurt Hummel se protegieron uno al otro. Hasta que a Kurt se lo llevaron a Lima. 11 años después, Barry se reencuentra con Kurt de la manera menos conveniente.


-¡MUEVETE ALLEN!

 _ **Y Barry cayó al piso con un golpe seco.**_

-¡Mírenlo! ¡Está a punto de llorar!

 _ **Lo humillante no era llorar. Era darle la razón a esa chica.**_

-¿Llamamos a tu mami Barry?

 _ **¡¿Por qué no te vas a la—**_

-¡AYYY!

Un grito agudo y ruidoso hizo que los chicos pararan de acosar a Barry.

-¡KURT SE MOJÓ LOS PANTALONES!

Las risas de todos los chicos siguieron el grito. Barry movió su cabeza desde el piso y vio a un niño con cara de ángel. Ojos celestes, pelo marrón, piel blanca porcelana y ropa impecable. Era el chico nuevo. El chico que siempre se quedaba mirando cuando a Barry lo molestaban. De alguna manera, Barry y el siempre se miraban a los ojos cuando a Barry lo golpeaban. Sus ojos decían más que cualquier boca. Siempre que se miraban Kurt parecía a punto de llorar por la impotencia. A veces intentaba pararse, pero Barry, con sus ojos, le rogaba que se quedara en su lugar sano y salvo, no valía la pena, lo único que pasaría seria que Barry y Kurt tengan que ir a la enfermería juntos, y Barry no podía dejar que eso pasara. Kurt era muy frágil para romperse.

Barry sabia mejor que nadie que Kurt no se había mojado los pantalones. Cuidaba mucho su ropa y era demasiado cuidadoso como para que eso pasara. No era posible que eso fuera un accidente.

Barry estaba a punto de llorar por la impotencia. No podía creer que Kurt lo había defendido y ahora iba a sufrir por su culpa. Barry ya había entendido que la vida no iba a ser justa con él, ¿Pero era necesario que Kurt también sufriera? ¿Por qué ellos estaban sufriendo? ¿No se suponía que si eras bueno en la vida ibas a ser feliz? Se suponía que los malos tenían que sufrir. Gente como ladrones, violadores y asesinos.

Asesinos reales, claro está.

La gente decía que el padre de Barry era un asesino. Pero eso no era verdad. Barry sabía que su padre no le había tocado un pelo a su madre. Mucho menos matarla. Había sido ese borrón amarillo y rojo. Todos decían que no, que solo era su mente tratando de mejorar el momento traumático. Ellos eran los que mentían, no Barry.

Barry extrañaba tanto a su madre. Ella era la luz de su vida. Siempre le decía que era más importante tener un buen corazón que un cuerpo rápido y fuerte. Siempre decía que Barry era único, especial y hermoso. Y sin ella Barry estaba empezando a dudar de todo y dejar de ver el lado bueno de la vida.

Dolía no tener a su madre, pero dolía todavía más saber que tenía a su padre cerca y no podía verlo porque nadie le creía. Dolía correr todos los días a la cárcel para poder verlo y darse cuenta de que no lo iban a dejar pasar.

Lo enojaba que la gente que se daba fama por "Protegerlo" no hiciera nada para proteger a su padre. Henry Allen era inocente, Barry lo sabía, que nadie le creyera era problema de ellos.

Por lo que Barry sabía la madre de Kurt también había fallecido. Por cáncer. Recordar esto fue lo que hizo que Barry corriera hacia la maestra para que detuviera a los imbéciles de los chicos.

Durante todos los años de primaria Kurt siguió defendiendo a Barry cada vez que lo molestaban y Barry seguía llamando a la maestra cada vez que los chicos corrían hacia Kurt para golpearlo o burlarlo.

Y su sistema siguió así toda la primaria.

Nunca se dirigieron la palabra.

Y un día Kurt se fue de la ciudad.

Y Barry quedo solo.

 _ **17 años después**_

Ser el hombre más rápido del mundo no era tan fácil como parecía.

Mucho menos cuando no pudiste sacarte a Kurt Hummel de la cabeza durante 17 años.

Cada día que corría pensaba en que pasaría si corriera a buscar a Kurt para poder hablarle. ¿Su voz habría cambiado su tono? ¿Sus ojos serían iguales? ¿Su pelo sería tan perfecto y alisado como lo era antes? ¿Lo recordaría?

Acababa de pelear con la mayoría de los villanos de Central City.

Cisco y Caitlin eran ahora los mejores amigos de Barry. Caitlin era de las mejores científicas que Barry hubiera conocido alguna vez en su vida, y Cisco era un genio en las computadoras. Barry por su lado era un científico forense. Uno de los mejores de Central City. El mejor de Central City para ser un poco más específicos.

Correr contra el crimen era bastante difícil y lo mantenía bastante ocupado. Pero por supuesto tenía a gente alrededor. Alguno buenos…Otros no tanto.

Cisco, Caitlin y Joe eran los principales. Sus mejores amigos y padre adoptivo. Ellos eran los que ahora hacían lo que la madre de Barry no podía ahora. Ellos le habían mostrado a Barry el lado bueno de la vida otra vez.

Luego estaba Harrison Wheels, quien, a pesar de ser un farsante, le había enseñado muchas cosas a Barry. Más que nada a no confiar en todos tan abiertamente.

Y por ultimo…

Iris West.

Era su mejor amiga. Su hermana. La única que entendía todo. El único problema era que todos parecían saber algo de Iris que él no sabía. Y eso era frustrante.

Como sea, la vida de Barry había mejorado mucho desde el final de la secundaria. Se había graduado con honores (Cosa que sus compañeros habían encontrado extremadamente gracioso. Ja. Ja. Ja) Y había quedado como primero en su clase en Harvard, dejándolo como una de las mentes más inteligentes.

Barry se destacaba en lo que hacía y eso le gustaba.

También le gustaba ducharse, y necesitaba una ducha.

 _ **The sun goes down**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **The stars comes out**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **And all that counts**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Is here and now**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **My universe**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Will never be the same**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm glad you came**_ __

El teléfono sonó y Barry salió de la ducha para ir a atender.

 _ **-Barry, hay un robo en proceso en Main Street y la novena. Necesitamos que vayas. ¡AHORA!**_

Barry salió corriendo hacia las calles indicadas y encontró el robo. Habían varias patrullas y policías apuntando. Barry se dirigió a la entrada y se detuvo en medio del banco.

-Nadie va a salir herido si te entregas. Solo acércate a mí, pide disculpas y todo se puede arreglar…

 _ **Crack…Crack…Crack**_

El ruido de los vidrios rotos le indicaba que había alguien escuchándolo y siguió intentando ayudar con buenos métodos.

-Hey, sal, puedes escapar. Yo voy a ordenar todo y tú serás libre, solo acerc-

Una patada en su cara hizo que se callara y se levantara lo más rápido posible.

Lo que vio lo paralizo.

Los ojos eran inconfundibles.

 _ **Kurt Hummel había vuelto a Central City.**_

N/a: So…Esto es lo que salió para el Xover. Y Por si no adivinaron…Kurt es villano.

¿Genial? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Review? 

Besos calentitos

-Wakamaruu


End file.
